


fall in love again

by scarebeast



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Persona 5 Summer Heat Haze Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarebeast/pseuds/scarebeast
Summary: "Come on, I already reserved a table for us! You can't just back out of that now. I know your work is important, but. It's been so long since we've had a night to ourselves." Ann pulled at Shiho's hand, the pout on her face making her look about ten years younger than she actually was. Shiho sighed, already knowing she was going to give in.





	fall in love again

"Come on, I already reserved a table for us! You can't just back out of that now. I know your work is important, but. It's been so long since we've had a night to ourselves." Ann pulled at Shiho's hand, the pout on her face making her look about ten years younger than she actually was. Shiho sighed, already knowing she was going to give in. It wasn't like they really needed her tonight, they already had another reporter covering the volleyball game. She would have gone in as a backup, but so far there was no news of Jiro calling out.

It was easy to make the decision. "Well, if you already made the reservations, I guess I can't say no." She smiled and Ann lit up and leaned forward to kiss her. It was a chaste kiss, one born of happiness, if Shiho could admit that Ann kissing her felt like that. Never, because Ann wouldn't let her live it down, it was way too cheesy.

"Good, you should get ready! It's a nice place, so make sure you wear something cute, okay?"

Shiho opened her mouth to protest and Ann shook her head, reaching up to put a finger on her lips. "For me. Wear something cute for me."

"Okay, okay, fine."

"Great! I'll be back in like thirty minutes to pick you up, okay?" Ann headed for the door and Shiho could only shout protests at her back, and then at the closed door in front of her.

"What has gotten into her?" She mumbled, shaking her head and moving towards their shared room to rummage through the closet. "I haven't seen her this excited since we took that trip to London."

Shiho pulled a short dress out of her side of the closet that clearly wasn't hers. The size was right and everything, but she couldn't remember buying it, unless... yeah, Ann bought it for her. She could tell, it was from the little boutique down in Shibuya.

Very cute, definitely something Ann would like to see on her. Shiho really liked it too, honestly, it was a little black number and something she could feel sexy in. Cute and sexy was Ann's forte when it came to picking outfits for herself and Shiho. 

She slid into it, pulling the straps up over her shoulders and stepping in front of the mirror to check for wrinkles and smooth them out. It fit perfectly. It was weird sometimes that Ann knew her and her taste so well, but they had known each other for so long that it made sense.

It was strange to think about now, but Shiho and Ann had been dating for longer than they'd known each other. It was so easy to fall into it after high school, when Ann got a modeling job in the city that kept her there, and Shiho started university. They got an apartment together, as friends at first, and then. Well, more, obviously. 

Shiho could still remember the night Ann asked to kiss her on the couch while they were watching movies. She didn't even remember what they were watching, but she remembered the way Ann felt against her and she remembered the way they fell into bed together that night.

Shiho slid her hands down her dress one more time and gave herself a serious look in the mirror. It wasn't any kind of anniversary. It wasn't a birthday. Ann hadn't said anything about any new jobs, and Shiho hadn't been promoted or anything like that. There was no special occasion to be celebrated.

So why was Ann so serious about doing something like this tonight? They didn't go out often, both of them preferring to stay home together by themselves after what were usually long days at work. The fact that Ann was taking her out tonight, after she had just gotten home from a shoot was strange.

Shiho shook her head and headed into the bathroom to do her makeup.

They'd been dating for six years now, Shiho thought as she applied her eyeliner. Six years and Shiho had never been happier, had never wanted anything more than just this. Existing with Ann, who she loved, and both of them having careers that satisfied them. She was content and there was only one thing that would make her happier.

Shiho sat down on the lid of the toilet and stared at the wall for a moment. Was that what it was going to be....? Was Ann going to ask her....?

Her heart was racing in her chest now and she found herself anxious for Ann to come back already. Maybe... finally... Shiho herself had been thinking about doing it for a while now. The idea had been in her head for months, and she thought about it nearly every day. Considered going down to the store to purchase a ring and chickened out every time.

The sound of the front door opening and closing shook her out of her thoughts, but her heart was still pounding in her chest. She stood and finished her makeup, sealing the look with a lipstick and heading back out into the bedroom. Ann was pulling a gorgeous red dress on and smiling over at her.

"Need me to zip you?" Shiho asked, already halfway across the room and reaching for Ann.

"Yeah, please."

Shiho pulled the zipper up slowly, a little teasingly, and Ann laughed. "Come on, babe, I don't wanna be late."

"Oh, relax." Shiho pressed a kiss against Ann's shoulder and finished zipping her up. "We won't be late. When have I have been late to anything in my life?"

"Well, there was that time my parents invited you over for Christmas dinner. And when Akira invited us to his house warming party? And that time when--"

Shiho clapped a hand over Ann's mouth. "Alright, okay. I get it. I'm late occasionally."

Ann licked her hand and Shiho moved it away, laughing. "You kiss me with that tongue, you think that bothers me?" She wiped her hand on Ann's dress and sat down on the bed to pull her heels on. Ann sat beside her and put her head on Shiho's shoulder, closing her eyes. 

"Tired?" Shiho asked, wondering again what the reason could be for this big date night.

"Yeah, a little. I was on my feet for most of the day. Nothing too bad though." Ann hummed quietly against Shiho's shoulder.

"Okay, come on." Shiho touched the side of Ann's head gently and stood, smoothing out her dress again.

"You'll love tonight, I promise."

 

The restaurant is right up Shiho's alley. It's not too big or grand, actually rather homey and Shiho feels like they might be a little overdressed, actually. Whatever, it's not often that Shiho gets to feel sexy like this. And it's not often that she gets to see Ann wear something so nice just for her. 

"Akira wants to see us sometime this week, I guess he has something for his from his trip to Korea," Ann said when they were seated and the waitress had taken their order.

"Oh?" Shiho leaned forward, resting her chin in her hand. "Did he say what it might be?"

"It's a surprise, he said."

"He's living with Ryuji now, isn't he? They moved in together?" Shiho arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, finally. Ryuji finally got his head out of his ass and told his mom he's bi and they're dating, I guess, and she was totally supportive like I've always told him she'd be." Ann rolled her eyes. It had been a long, long battle to get Ryuji to tell his mom about Akira, Shiho knew. Personally, Shiho kind of wanted to punch Ryuji for putting Akira through so much heartache for all these years, but she was glad they were living together and probably happier now.

"Good, I'm glad. Life's too short not to be with the person you love." Shiho nodded.

"Yeah... Shiho..." Ann looked down at her hands and Shiho frowned. It wasn't like Ann to look so nervous. "I have to ask you something... I wanted to wait until after we ate, but I'm just too excited."

Shiho tipped her head to the side and felt her heart start racing again. She reached out and took Ann's hands carefully in her own. "What is it?"

"Well. We've been together for a few years now." Shiho couldn't help but think that this sounded very rehearsed and now she knew exactly what this was going to be. She knew. "And I. Really can't imagine spending my life with anyone else, so I wanted to know."

Ann tugged her hands very carefully out of Shiho's and reached down into her purse. There was a small jewelry box in her hands when she extended them towards Shiho again.

"Marry me?" Ann popped the box open and there was a gorgeous silver band inside of it. Not too flashy. Absolutely perfect for Shiho, just what she would want for an engagement band. Fuck. This was really happening.

"Oh my god. What do you think?" The table is small enough between them for Shiho to hug Ann over the table. "Yes, Ann, yes."

Shiho held her arms around Ann as tight as she could for a minute before sitting back and dabbing at her eyes a little. Ann was teary eyed across from her, makeup starting to smudge on her cheeks, and Shiho leaned over again to wipe at Ann's eyes.

"Don't even worry about it," Ann sniffed. "I'm just gonna end up crying whenever I think about it. Come here, let me put it on you." Ann snagged Shiho's hand and slipped the ring onto her finger, admiring it for a moment.

"It's beautiful," Shiho told her. "Perfect. I love it. I love you. I love you so much."

Ann sniffed again and tangled her fingers in Shiho's. "You make me so happy, you know that?"

"Well, I'd hope so." Shiho leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Ann's mouth. "You're marrying me now."


End file.
